


Rain Hazed Memories

by Notsofatpinkcat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsofatpinkcat/pseuds/Notsofatpinkcat
Summary: After having regrets over the loss of innocent lives, a master goes out on his usual patrol with his servant, Archer. What starts off as a depressing and emotional night melts into a tender moment where the two grow closer to each other and reveal a part of themselves deep in their hearts.
Kudos: 6





	Rain Hazed Memories

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so gay & indulgent im sorry :)

It was a dark night with clouds covering any remnant of light in the sky that there may have been. It seemed likely that rain would soon soak the land and enrich the feeling of depression in the air. On a typical night like this, you wouldn’t expect to see anyone outside. Dusk already was seen as a dangerous time, and the poor weather only made people want to hide away inside their houses more. There was, however, a single person standing beneath a streetlight on an empty sidewalk. To normal people, being out late at night was a danger, but to a mage and his servant it was the perfect time to get to work.  
Beneath the glow of the streetlight, another person appeared next to the boy. In contrast, this person was much taller and stronger looking; he also seemed to have appeared from thin air. He followed alongside the boy without question, and stuck with him even when the rain started to pour down. The walk was a mostly silent one, until the man decided to speak up.  
“You know, there’s no point in beating yourself up over something that you couldn’t prevent. No matter how hard you tried.”  
The boy stopped right beneath a streetlight, with the man stopping underneath the streetlight just behind him. The boy’s clothes were soaked from the rain and were heavy on his body. They made him feel immobile, like he could hardly move. He didn’t seem to mind the rain, but his wet clothes gave him some discomfort. The rain didn’t seem to have dragged down the man as much as it did the boy, though. He had dark skin, white hair, and was wearing red clothing. The rain had made his usually styled up hair now messy and styled down. His voice was deep but he spoke in a calm yet stern manner.  
“I understand how you feel, I really do. But getting hung up over things beyond your control will only hold you back.”  
The boy was clenching his teeth now, while his emotions built up inside him. What emotions? It was a mix of many; anger, grief, guilt, regret. How else was he supposed to feel? The servant continued to speak.  
“This is a war, and although the contenders within it may be few, you surely must understand that there will be catastrophic effects from it on other people nonetheless. You should also understand that there will be loss, no matter how hard you try to prevent it. This is what you signed up for, isn’t it?”  
The air went stale with silence again. After a few moments, the boy turned on his heel to face the man. He was still looking down at the ground as began to speak.  
“This… This wasn’t what I wanted. I never agreed to this.”  
He looked up at the man, tears welling up in his eyes as he choked on his words.  
“I NEVER AGREED TO THIS! This wasn’t what I wanted. NONE OF IT! I tried so hard to run away from the Holy Grail War, Archer. I knew the consequences of having to participate in it. I knew it all from the very beginning. I couldn’t care less if I were the one to die instead. If it meant I could have saved somebody else…”  
He held up his left hand and faced the back of it to the servant, Archer.  
“I never wanted these command seals. I never asked the Grail to give them to me. I never wanted to have a role to play in ANY of this.”  
Archer interrupted his rambling, which caused him to go silent.  
“We aren’t always offered choices. Sometimes we’re thrown into a situation, but that just means we have to find a way to get through it; a way out of it. And I will not allow my Master to find his way out of this war through death. You have a responsibility now, whether you like it or not. Besides, how can you save anyone else if you die to save one person? Reserve throwing your life away if it’s for somebody who truly matters that much. Or, better yet, reserve throwing your life away to never even happening. Yes, innocent people have been found dead and have been going missing. We know it has to be the work of an enemy servant and master. So, instead of drowning in pity, we have work we need to focus on and get done. And that can’t happen unless you’re functioning at your fullest. Understood?”  
The boy went quiet again. He was speechless and frozen in place. Then, suddenly, Archer approached him and kneeled down. He gently embraced him in a hug.  
“You’re going to be ok. I’m here to protect you and listen to you, but you have to be willing to guide me.”  
He quickly left the hug and stood up next to the boy, prompting him to return to their night time walk. The rain had faded to a drizzle and the clouds were beginning to clear from the sky, allowing moonlight and starlight to peek through. The boy had started walking again, but he was following Archer now. They had veered off their usual route they walked on patrol now, but neither of them mentioned it. Archer knew where he was taking his master, and he figured it would be a nice change of scenery than the same dark and suspicious places they’d usually check.  
As they approached the top of a grassy hill, the night sky had finally cleared into a brilliant piece of art. The grass was wet since the rain hadn’t been cleared too long, but luckily there was an old bench to sit on that had dried off in the time it took them to arrive there. They both sat down quietly next to each other and gazed up at the sky. The only sounds that could be heard were the usual late night ambiance and the static of still air.  
“Archer,” the boy finally spoke up. “What’s your wish?” He was looking intently up at the stars in the sky as he asked the sudden question.  
“My wish? Don’t be ridiculous. I exist as a servant to help you fulfill your wish.” He had scoffed a bit at the question.  
“Well, surely you have something you’d wish for, right?” He had changed his gaze from the night sky and was now looking up at his servant with curiosity.  
“What’s your wish then? Since you’re my master, and I’m your servant, I should know what you’d wish for.”  
The boy thought for a moment before speaking his thoughts, “ I guess… I guess I’d wish for the power to be able to protect everyone and everything dear to me. To protect those I care about. Stop them from suffering. But can the Grail really grant wishes like this? Is it that powerful?”  
A small smile appeared on Archer’s face and his expression softened. “You remind me of somebody I used to know, when I was alive. He also wanted to be able to save everyone, and he tried really hard to make that dream come true. He wanted to be a hero of justice. He was even willing to carelessly risk his life for that dream.”  
“Well…” The young master looked up at him with some concern. “What became of him?”  
The servant sighed as he looked at the back of his left hand. His sleeve covered it, but he knew that beneath that sleeve were the scars of the command seals from the war he participated in.  
“I guess I don’t know the answer to that.” He gave a soft laugh that faded into a sigh.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Huh?” He was caught off guard by the question. “Feel like asking a lot tonight, don’t you? Usually you’re a lot more quiet than this. It’s not important though. I’m Archer. That’s all you need to know.”  
“No.” He gave him a serious glare. “I want to know your name. You were once alive, and a normal human with a normal life. I want to know about you.”  
“I hate to disappoint you, but no history book from this time would be able to tell you about me.” He shrugged and looked over at the boy to confirm the glare that he had been feeling. “If I have no choice though, it’s… it’s Emiya.”  
“Just Emiya? What about your full name?”  
“Shirou Emiya. But it’s been a long time since I’ve been referred to as those names.”  
“I know your name is supposed to be a secret from everyone else, but would you mind if I called Shirou when it’s just us?”  
The servant blushed a bit and looked away. He wasn’t used to being referred to in that manner, so he couldn’t help but be a bit flustered.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” the boy smirked as he spoke in a playful tone. They both resumed looking up at the stars in the night sky; looking at how some shone brighter than others and noticing all their unique differences. They sat there in silence for a long while. It wasn’t an awkward silence though; It was peaceful. Archer finally broke the silence, however.  
“World peace.”  
“Huh?”  
“You asked me what my wish would be.”


End file.
